Heretofore, a projection apparatus has been used for projecting images of human beings and the like onto a screen for providing an explanation about commercial products, etc.
Recently, so-called “virtual mannequin” has been proposed in order to improve an impression given to customers and/or viewers, which mannequin is obtained by projecting video contents onto a human-shaped projection screen, which content has a shape conforming to an outer shape of the screen (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-150221). By the virtual mannequin, there can be obtained a projected image which exerts a sense of a presence as if a human is standing there. The virtual mannequin is utilized for performance of an innovative and effective display in an exhibition, etc.
However, the projected image, which is projected on the screen, faces forward regardless of where audiences such as the customers and viewers are, when providing such explanation. Accordingly, the projection image gives them the feeling that it is flat, and thereby it lacks persuasiveness, and an effective performance effect has not been obtained.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances, and the object of the present invention is to improve the performance effect by performing projection while taking account of positions where the audiences are standing.